1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser bike, and more particularly to an exerciser bike having two driving mechanisms for driving two rear wheels respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tricycles comprise a front wheel and two rear wheels. The two rear wheels are secured on a rear wheel axle and rotated in concert with the rear wheel axle. The tricycles comprise a single driving mechanism for driving the rear wheel axle such that the two rear wheels will be actuated by the single driving mechanism simultaneously and such that the tricycles may not be easily turned with the rear wheels.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tricycles.